The Rebirth of The Tribe of The Shining Light
by Greystar12
Summary: There are four cats that travel to find a new home away from their evil tribe. But when they get there omens are coming to be. They find out that they are the ones to remake the Tribe of The Shining Light. But only one can be leader of The Tribe of Shining Light.
1. Alliances

**Tribe of Darkness**

The Tribe of Darkness is an evil tribe.  
The code is:  
**1) **The leaders word is law  
**2) **Worship the Dark ones  
**3) **Kits in the tribe only can be punished by the leader  
**4) **Only older assasin cats can become the next leader  
**5) **Tribe guards protect the hunters olny  
**6) **Assasin cats must kill all cats that are not in the tribe  
**7) **Do not respect the elders

**Leader:  
** **Scar that Kills: **A black battled scared tom

**Assasin Cats:  
**Assasin cats are like deputys.

**Weed who has Thorns: **A brown tabby tom  
**Shard the one Who causes Death: **A black she-cat  
**Adder that bites: **A dark brown tom  
**Storm who Throws: **A white she-cat  
**Dark of wings: **A black tabby tom

**Healers:  
**There only can be two healers  
**Ice the Healer: **A white she-cat  
**Flame the Healer: **An orange tom

**Tribe Guards:**

**Wind of Shards: **A white tom  
**Wolf who Growls: **A grey tom  
**Sky of Night: **A blue tom  
**Night of Shadows: **A black she-cat  
**Small the one that Roars: **A small brown she-cat

**Hunters:**

**Speed that the Foot: **A fast yellow tabby tom  
**Dragon of Fangs: **A black blue tom  
**Amber of Flames: **A flame colored she-cat  
**Squeak of Mice: **A tan she-cat

**Kits  
**The only kits in the tribe is Scar and Shard. They are three moons old.

**Coal that Burns: **A black she-cat with gold paws and and white spot on her chest, ice blue eyes  
**Blood that Runs: **A blood red tom with black paws, amber eyes  
**Earth that Crumbles: **A tan colored tom, green eyes  
**Flame that Storms: **A orange flame colored tom, purple eyes

**Elders:  
**All elder names in with Old

**Flight of the old: **The oldest tom in the tribe, gray and blind

**Clans of the Forest Valley**

**Plainclan:  
**Is like Windclan

**Leader:  
Arrowstar: **A black tom, golden eyes

**Deputy:  
Appleflower: **A gold she-cat, green eyes

**Med-cat:  
Crystalflight: **A silver she-cat

**Warriors:**

**Adderstorm:** A dark broown tom**  
Bluefire: **A blue grey tom**  
Grasspelt: **A white grey she-cat with green eyes**  
Featherheart: **A white she-cat**  
Raintail:** A black tom with blue spots

**Queens: **

**Silverleg: **A white she-cat with one silver leg

**Elders**:

**Halfears: **A black tom with missing ears

**Adderclan  
**Like Shadowclan

**Leader: **

**Lilystar:** Red tabby, she-cat

**Deputy: **

**Blazecloud: **Dark red tabby, tom

**Medice cat:**

**Greysky: **A grey tom

**Warriors:**

**Carrotwing: **An orange tabby, tom  
**Crowstorm: **Black and white she-cat  
**Lightquail: **A light brown tom  
**Runningwing: **A dark tabby, she-cat  
**Birdfeather: **A white tom

**Apprentices: none**

**Queens: none**

**Elders: none**

**Splashclan  
**Like Riverclan

**Leader:**

**Lightingstar: **A white tabby with yellow stripes

**Deputy:**

**Tigerblaze: **Dark brown tabby with flame coloring stripes

**Medice cat:**

**Deadleg: **A grey tabby with one front leg twisted

**Warriors:**

**Blazewing: **A ginger tom (son of Blazestar)

**Skyfeather: **A blue tabby she-cat

**Gooseclaw: **A grey tom**  
Quailfur: **A brown spotted she-cat**  
Robinfeather: **A brown tabby with a scar on his chest

**Apprentices: none**

**Queens: Sweetwind: **A white she-cat with grey spots

**Elders: none**

**Stoneclan  
**Like Thunderclan

**Leader:**

**Blazestar: **A ginger tom

**Deputy:**

**Dogface: **A dark brown tom

**Medice cat:**

******Squeakfur: **A light brown she-cat

**Warriors:**

**Watertiger: **A blue tabby she-cat  
**Nightstripe: **A grey black tabby tom  
**Lilytide: **A silver tabby she-cat  
**Fishleg: **A grey fured tom  
**Whiteshadow: **A white she-cat whit a black under belly

**Apprentices: **

**Tigerpaw: **A light brown tabby tom

**Queens: none**

**Elders: **

**Stoneclaw:** A dark dark tom with grey on his ears

**I will add a prolouge soon! I would like one woot for this story first please. If there is not a woot I will delete this.**


	2. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

Plainstar sits and stares into the Starypool. The black cat flicks its ears at three other cats come. Plainstar mews, "The Tribe of Darkness is growing stronger. The clans will die if they can not unite." Adderstar, a dark tabby tom, growls, "Plainstar we were once the that tribe. I know what they can do!" Splashstar, a silver blue tom, mews, "But Plainstar is right they must unite. What do you think, Stonestar?" Stonestar, a grey tom, opens his eyes after listening to them and mews, "Plainstar is right. The four of us united to leave that evil tribe even thought we were born to it but they will not united." Plainstar hisses, "Why not!?" A new voice came in, "Because the leader of that was born three moons ago." The four cats turned to see the the wolf of the moon. The white wolf looked at the four cats and said, "Look in the Starypool." They looked into the pool and saw four kits. Plainstar growls, "Their kits of The Tribe of Darkness!" The wolf clamly states, "But they are like you. They believe the tribe is evil and one of the four will united the clans and make a new life for them." Adderstar yowled is shock as a bright light flashed from the pool. Plainstar looked at Adderstar and mews, "A shining light?" Slpashstar looks where the wolf was and mews, "The wolf is gone." Adderstar mews, What does it mean?" Stonestar mew, "It means one of those four cats is the shining light to unite the clans to a new life." The three toms nods and mews, "Sister is that what you think, too?" Plainstar mews, "Yes, I do."


End file.
